My Idiotic Model
by airofree
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga was a famous man who hated girls, not only was he rich but he had those “killer looks” which made girls go all crazy 4 him except for one idiotic girl Mikan Sakura,what will happen,If i say more ill spoil everything so R and R!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I just don't own this freaking Anime; I'm just one freaking fan…

Author's Note: I'm just going to finish my story "Search For The Next Sakura Family Butler" and then I'll work on my one shot's,I would update faster If you would review!! hehehehe,R and R!

Summary: Mikan Sakura was a beautiful girl, nice, neat, childish , Idiotic , tall , had "THE BODY" that makes men drool(if you know what I mean) girl while Natsume Hyuuga was a famous man, not only was he rich but he had those "killer looks" which made girls go all crazy for Natsume except for one idiotic girl "Mikan Sakura".. What will happen? If I say more I'll spoil everything so you better read…

**Ages:**

**Mikan Sakura – 18**

**Natsume Hyuuga-19**

**Hotaru Imai-18**

**Gabrielle Angeles (gayle)-18**

**Ruka Nogi-19**

**Ken Miyazaki- 19**

**Aoi Hyuuga – 12**

**0**

**-**

**My Idiotic Model**

**0**

**-**

"Mikan wake up! Or else you'll be late for your audition!!" her grandpa trying to wake her up

"Grandpa… 5 more minutes" she said

_"How can I wake up this lazy girl?" her grandpa thinking a plan how to wake up her lazy granddaughter he finally had a solution "aha!" _

"Mi-chan If you won't wake up I'll burn your manga's … and I mean ALL of them" his grandfather threatened her

Mikan then woke up and said " IM AWAKE GRANDPA!" she shouted out loud

"Good girl, now prepare your self for the Audition Mi-chan" the old man said while patting her head

"Hai!" she answered cheerfully even though she was half awake half asleep

After Mikan took a bath, she wore a long sleeve dress, with a pink skirt that reached her knees, she just put on simple make up, she wore a bracelet that was given by her mother before her mother died, and when she was ready she immediately went downstairs and asked her grandfather

"Neh, grandpa, do I look okay?" she said

"You look gorgeous Mikan, just like your mother" he complimented her

She then hugged her grandpa and said "Do you think that I can be accepted to be a model, grandpa??"

"Only God knows" he said

"hai! Then I better get going now" then she kissed her grandfather in the cheeks

_"gambate , mi-Chan!" the old man thought_

**At the Venue of the Audition**

"Natsume there are currently 3,001 girls in this town and we only need to find 3, so you better ready yourself Natsume this will be a frustrating day" Ruka told him

"I bet they will ALL! Be fan girls" he said

Ruka sweat dropped while looking at his best friend

After 30 minutes Mikan was already there being the 3001 girl who wants to be a model of a new product called "Asseargald clothing" which is going to be promoted by the oh so ever handsome Natsume

There were currently 4 judges , judge 1 – Ruka Nogi , judge 2 – Natsume Hyuuga , judge 3 – Hotaru Imai , judge number 4- Gabrielle Marie Angeles

The Audition finally started the first girl to come in was very nervous with just one stare they started judging her

Judge 1 – you're not tall enough, it's a no

Judge 2- ugly hag, get out of my sight

Judge 3 – Why did you even audition? NO!

Judge 4 – uhm… even if I say yes Majority wins so... It's a no, gomen

After about 500 were done and failed here comes one girl

Named "Ling Xiaoyu"

Judge 1 – You're tall, 5'8 huh, you're gorgeous to and you really look good on the camera, it's a Yes

Judge 2 – Yeah you maybe tall but, your not that pretty, it's a NO

Judge 3- You look smart and act like one, you'll look pretty with the designs of Anna and Nonoko your a lucky one, yeah you're in

Judge 4 – Yeah you're tall, smart, good looking, you're in

"KYA!! ARIGATO!!" was all she said and jumped to hug Natsume and said:

"I'm really a fan of you Natsume-sama!" she said giggling

Natsume pushed her and said: "As expected, you're an annoying fan girl, that's why… I DON'T like you; now get out of my sight ugly hag!

It was then the 2,000 girl named "Nina Williams"

Judge 1- sigh, dear you look good on camera but your short and muscular, I'm very sorry it's a no

Judge 2 – get out of my sight, you look like a wrestler

Judge 3 – Hm, you are muscular but Azuka we need a Model, No

Judge 4 – Majority wins

"We still need to find 2 more out of one thousand girls; will we ever find those girls?" Ruka asked his fiancée Hotaru Imai

"Even I am not sure" she said coolly

"Aw, don't loose hope guys" Gayle cheered them up

"They're all ugly hags" Natsume said

"That's what you always say Natsu-kun" Gayle said

"Yeah whatever"

And now it was up to the 2,503rd girl and her name was "Azuka Kazama"

Judge 1- you look beautiful, and you're tall, you're IN!

Judge 2- Hmpf, look at your skin its pale white, ugly hag, NO!

Judge 3 – Gorgeous indeed, tall, model like figure, IN

Judge 4 – So it's up to me again… uhm… yeah you look good, IN!

Then Nina burst into tears (imagine her chibi form from tekken! 5)

"Natsume-sama (hic) I'm a loyal fan of yours!"

She attempted to hug him but Hotaru shot her with her baka gun

"Arigato Imai-chan for hitting this ugly hag" Natsume thanked his friend Hotaru

"No problem"

"Finally, one more girl to pick and were done!" ruka said in deep relief

"Yay!" Gayle said

**After 497 girls**

"One girl left?" ruka said loosing hope

In fact they were all loosing hope

When Mikan Sakura entered the room, they felt relieved that she was gorgeous, tall, everything!

Judge 1 – "You're in, and in fact you're the last girl and we were already loosing hope, thank goodness you auditioned"

Natsume was then shocked that she was so beautiful and only one word entered his brain "Perfect"

Judge 2 – Yeah whatever, yes you're… IN

They were all shocked that he finally said yes!

Judge 3- of course my answer would be yes

Judge 4 – Majority wins!! Congratulations Sakura-san

Natsume expected her to hug him, and he wanted it but she didn't hug him she just bowed and said

"Arigato minna-san I'll do my best in my Job"

Then she was walking to go outside when Natsume grabbed her and said "Hug me, that's what girls do when they get accepted and even denied, Ichigo- Kara"

"PERVERT, and why the hell would I hug you, I'm not one of your stupid fan girls" she said then walked out

Hotaru and the others were shocked that He insisted to be hugged not the girl

_"So Hyuuga's finally interested on a girl, huh?" _The great Imai thought

What Mikan said made Natsume Hyuuga angry and embarrassed…

_"Interesting…" Natsume thought_

Ruka and Gayle were laughing at him until natsume said:

"Urusai!" then he walked out and followed the brunette

**Outside**

There were still so many girls outside waiting for their 'Natsume-Sama' he was dodging every hug and kiss and saying:

"Ugly hags stop following me!" Natsume looking really irritated

Outside the gates he saw the brunette going inside the bus, he stopped her and said:

"Mikan Sakura" he said pulling her out of the bus

"What?"

"… Will you…"

"What? C'mon spill it out I don't have all day, pervert"

"Go out with me" he was not asking, he was ordering her to do so

"Why would I?

"Because I say so"

"I won't and whatever you do I will never go out with you, you pervert"

"Oh yeah what if I do it like this…

He grabbed her then he kissed her in the lips

_"I don't know why I'm kissing you but maybe this is the so called love at first sight, Ichigo- Kara" Natsume thought_

_"Damn it, he is so handsome, I wanna break the kiss but I couldn't maybe this is 'love at first sight'? Mikan thought_

Finally after 1 minute Mikan broke the kiss and she couldn't say anything

"So now go out with me tomorrow" he ordered again

"I don't want to you pervert!"

"Don't shout your breaking my freaking eardrums! I'm just in front of you, Baka"

"Yeah whatever" was all she said then she entered the bus

**Natsume's POV**

_"I got to find her, damn It the only way to get her heart is to…suit her damn it ichigo- Kara"_

_END OF POV_

Natsume went back to the room; he slammed the door and said where does Ichigo-Kara live?

"Uh... Here Natsume- Kun" gayle handed him her address

He then went to his car still thinking about Mikan, he went home, kissed Aoi in the cheeks and went to bed still thinking about mikan until

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

He was surprised to see that it was her younger sister Aoi knocking

"What do you want, Aoi?" he said making his voice soft

"Natsu-onee chan, I know you're in love"

"What're you-

"When you kissed me in the cheeks you smelled like strawberry and I… know that the scent came from the girl you kissed… 'Mikan Sakura'" she said making his brother in deep shock

"Who the heck told you that, Aoi??"

"Don't underestimate me Onee-Chan, I'm smarter than you think," she told him with a grin on her face

"Damn it, but how did you REALLY know did that Hotaru told you that non-sense?"

"I saw it with my very own eyes, brother, you kissed Mikan Sakura and it was obvious that you loved it" she said again.. still grinning

"How the hell could you see me-?

Natsume realized something… that her sister Aoi put hidden cameras outside and inside… outside… in front of the waiting station…

"Damn it you little brat, you're becoming more and more like Hotaru, Now get out of my room, pesky brat"

Her sister walked out of the room doing her evil laugh

Miyu's POV

_"I can't believe it Onee chan's in love with a model, I congratulate you for overcoming your pride onee-chan! Well I can't say it to him because in his eyes I'm a sister that teases and ruins his life MWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_END OF POV_

--The Day after the Audition--

Natsume waked up as early as he could (5 A.M) he then directly went to the bathroom and took a bath after that he brushed his teeth went to the kitchen toasted a bread and eat it, he quickly went into his car and started driving

Destination: Mikan's house

-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-(lol)

Someone opened the door and it was Mikan's grandfather and said

"What do you want sir?"

"Is this were Mikan Sakura lives?" Natsume asked the old man

"Yes, what do you need from her?"

"I need to talk to her, it's important"

"Gomenasai but she's still asleep"

"I'll wait for her"

"Okay, oh please come in sir??"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, nice to meet you sir"

The mouth of the old man shaped like an O when he heard the name hyuuga

"Oh, okay I'll wake her up now… just wait a moment, sir hyuuga"

Mikan's Bedroom

"Mikan-chan, wake up! Someone's waiting for you in the living room

Mikan then stood up, brushed her teeth and didn't bother to change her pajamas; her pajamas were a spaghetti shirt, with very short shorts, which made everyman drool for her goddess like beauty, she didn't tie her hair it was laid down which made her look hotter. When she saw Natsume she then remembered her first kiss and said

"What are you doing here? Pervert?" Mikan said staring at him

Natsume was stung by her hotness, oh her dress, her hair laid down made him more in love with Mikan, she was an idiot but, captured Natsume Hyuuga's heart.

Natsume walked closer to Mikan looking at her angelic face and said

"Wow, strawberries are you trying to seduce me?"

"Answer my question! What are you doing here?" she said blushing a bit

"Ready yourself, were going to the mall" he said ordering her to immediately do it

"Hey I'm not going out with you"

"1. Were not going out, 2. You need to check out those clothes in the Asseargald clothing shop" get it now? My strawberries?" he said with a smile (what? a smile?? Natsume, LOL)

"Hmpf!" she said while walking towards her room and said "And I'm not YOURS!" banging the door

"Gomenasai Hyuuga-san but Mikan's really a hard to get girl, well I could say she had many suitors in the past." Mikan's grandfather told Natsume

"She is… totally a hard to get girl, don't worry she'll be falling for me anytime this week" Natsume said with a grin

"If you'll do anything bad to Mikan beware" Mikan's grandfather warned Natsume

Natsume sweat dropped and said "Don't worry I wont do 'It' to her"

"Just make sure you don't" he said smiling to Natsume

After their long chit chat Mikan came out of the bathroom

Mikan saw Natsume see her wrapped on the towel and said:

"PERVERT!" she shouted then went directly to her room

_"God, she's such a hard-to-get girl, every girl would die for me seeing them wrapped in a towel but this girl is different… damn it.. She looked sexy" Natsume thought_

Mikan went out of the room wearing a white knee length skirt and a pink stripped tee-shirt a white colored bracelet and light make up which made everyone look at her like as if she's one angel.

Natsume grabbed her hand and went outside, outside was windy and once again he saw her polka-dot panty.

"Go inside polka" he said while opening the door

"PERVERT!!" she said angrily

"Ouch you're hurting my eardrums my DEAR Mikan," he said emphasizing the word dear

"Hn" was all she said

Natsume entered inside the car

Mall

They went into a really BIG shop named 'Asseargald' Mikan was shocked by all the prices and was very excited that she could wear them.

"Oi, baka close your mouth(literally),tch drooling over clothes" Natsume said teasing Mikan

"hn" was all she said

"Mikan Sakura?" a girl calling Mikan

"Hai?"

"Hi I'm Anna,I design the clothes here,please follow me"

"ha-Hai!"Mikan replied

* * *

AHH!!I'm so tired writing this fanfic please review!

I can update faster if you review! :D

-peace out,AIroFrEe :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this freaking anime; I'm just a freaking fan...

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Please review this one too!even though it's troublesome but this is hard work ya know :D RR!!

**Warning:** This story contains OOCness and OCs...

* * *

**Mall**

They went into a really BIG shop that was called 'Asseargald'. Mikan was shocked by all the prices and was very excited that she could wear them.

"Oi, baka close your mouth(literally),tch, you're drooling on the clothes" Natsume said teasing Mikan.

"Hn" was all she could reply.

"Mikan Sakura?" a girl called Mikan.

"Hai?"

"Hi I'm Anna,I design the clothes here,please follow me" she smiled at her.

"Ha-Hai!"Mikan nervously replied and smiled back at her.

While Mikan and the others were trying out some clothes Anna was talking with her sister Nonoko using the cellphone.

"Hello?" Anna said.

"Oh hello Anna It's me Nonoko"

"Hello onee-chan! Why did you call?" Anna asked.

"Anna, it's because you're gonna have a fashion show, NOW"

"Hontou? Okay then, ja! I need to prepare the girls" she said while smiling.

Anna put her cellphone back inside her bag and went towards the girls.

"Minna! Were going to have a fashion show, NOW" she said while dragging the three to their make up artist

"But Ms.Anna what if I slip? What if I don't look good, what if-" Mikan was cut off by Natsume and he said:

"If you slip then stand up" he said touching Mikan's lips using his fingers.

"But what if I don't look good, Natsume?"

"Polka whatever you'll wear you will still look good" he said then left in a flash.

Mikan could feel blood rising up to her cheeks and walked to the other girls.

After they were done they went to the back stage.

**Back stage**

"Minna! The fashion show will start in 4 minutes so be ready!"

Mikan could feel her heart throbbing wildly.

"What's the problem Polka?" Natsume came out of nowhere and asked her with concern.

"Betsuni"

"C'mon tell me, I know you have a problem"

"I'm…"

"I'm what?" Natsume asked.

"I'm nervous" she said and sighed.

"hm… I have a solution for that?" He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"This"

Without warning, Natsume kissed Mikan's lips.

"_Damn it!! I can't stop it! She's just to irresistible!!" Natsume thought._

When Mikan broke the kiss, she could feel her heart calm down. It's as if Natsume really was a medicine you would take to calm down your nerves.

"Girls, be ready! Its gonna start in,

5...

4…

3…

2…

1…

Then Azuka was the first to come out.

(The song "Say It Right" by Nelly Furtado)

The crowd began to shout, the photographers began to take pictures of her and all eyes were staring at her.

Then finally it was Mikan's turn, she was confident this time. Probably because Natsume gave her that kiss as a good luck charm. Everyone clapped and smiled for Mikan. More flashed from the camera came out.

(fast forward)

It was almost the end of the fashion show and the last set and the most glamorous dress was showed.

Azuka was wearing a black knee length empire classy dress.

Then it was Xiaoyu's turn wearing an overlapping neck short satin cocktail dress.

Then it was finally Mikan's turn wearing speghetti strape key hole short daytime.

But when she was walking towards the other girls she tripped!

"Oh god!" she murmured. But then, she remembered what natsume told her, "_If you trip then stand up". _

Then she stood up and smiled. Everyone stared at her with awe because of her confidence to stand back up.

Then Anna came out smiling to the audience.

Natsume was laughing when she tripped then he realized how sexy she was in her dress ."D_amn it she looks so sexy, crap I can't do anything but stare.." _he thought.

He was still staring even though Mikan wasn't there anymore, suddenly someone was touched and shook his shoulders.

"OI,OI! Who are you staring at" someone said.

Then he faced the person who was touching him and it was Mikan.

"betsuni" He said then grabbed her and went to a shop named "Haagen-Daz"

"What flavor do you want Polka?"

"But I left my money in my house"

"I'll pay" he said still giving her an emotionless expression.

"STRAWBERRY!!" she said while giving him a smile

This made him blush a bit but Mikan couldn't see it because of his bangs

Then she ate her ice cream and said " Arigato Natsu-kun!" she said while enjoying her ice cream.

"So where do you want to go after this?" he asked

"Home, duh! We are not on a date you know" she said blushing a bit.

Then Natsume grabbed her and neared his face to Mikan. It was so near that their faces were half an inch already.

"Hn..Go out with me then" he said and smirked.

"Hm… since you were so nice that you bought me an ice cream then… sure!" she said while kissing his cheeks.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" Natsume asked again.

"Anywhere you want to go" she said

"Even In my house?" He asked grinning in front of her.

"Hell NO BAKA!" then she walked faster leaving him behind.

He ran towards Mikan and said "hahaha I was just joking and why the hell would I do "IT" to you" he said while he was laughing.

"So you mean, I'm not hot and everything… well If you think that I'm just some girl that you can play with and go out with anytime, well I'm not, I might as well go home" then she walked even faster.

"Slow down my princess, don't go home yet remember were on a date" he said.

"I won't go home if you say I'm…hot" she said not facing him.

"_Why the hell am I saying these things?" _she thought and mentally slapped herself.

"Ha! In your dreams" He said while holding her hand and going into a random restaurant which looked like all the food in there was expensive.

"But Natsume I have something to tell you.."

"What is it polka?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm…"

"What?"

"I'm a lesbian" She said shocking the raven haired boy

"WHAT!?IT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU KNOW ,BECAUSE YOU'RE SEXY, HOT, BEAUTIFUL AND EVEN A MODEL, YOUR IDIOTIC, CHILDISH, GIRLY- wait a minute, …………….YOU!!" he pointed his finger at her.

"HAHAHAHA!! You admitted it!" she said laughing her lungs out.

"Damn it, you're good" he said feeling a little embarrassed of what he said

Then a waitress approached them.

"MIKAN-CHAN!?IS THAT YOU!?" a girl with black hair asked

"REGINA-CHAN!!" then she hugged her.

"It's been 5 years since I saw you" Regina replied back.

"Yeah I know but Mikan is that really Natsume Hyuuga you're going out with?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mikan asked.

Then Regina hugged Natsume and said "NATSUME-SAMA I'M A LOYAL FAN!!"

"Oi, oi, ugly hag stop hugging me, can't you see I'm with my GIRLFRIEND"

"KYA!!MIKAN-CHAN ! Natsume Hyuuga is your BOYFRIEND

"Iie, Iie! He's not my BOYFRIEND, he's just my friend"

"By the way Polka, who is this girl?"he said while pointing at her.

"She's my friend, Regina Ventura"

"Ohh..okay"

Then Regina saw her boss approaching her. She went back to her waitress mode.

"Madam may I take your order" Regina said.

"Oh what do you want Natsu-kun?"

"Anything that you would pick"

Then she ordered something.

After they ate, something fell from Mikan's small purse that only a cellphone can fit.

Then Natsume picked it up and looked at it and it was a picture of a boy kissing Mikan in the cheeks the picture looked like it was taken 4 years ago

"Oi baka who is this guy kissing you?"

"Oh that, that's Ken… Ken Miyazaki" She said while smiling at him

"Who is he in your life?" He asked seriously

"Oh…he's my boyfriend" she said with a little bit tone of Im-just-joking tone.

"NANI!?" he asked really angry.

"HE-HE-HE I'm just joking Natsu-kun, he's just my childhood friend"

"Yeah whatever…_" _He said_ "childhood friend my ass" he thought._

After that they went shopping,then they went to play games in somewhere on the third floor named "Timezone".

All of the best games were there. After that Mikan was tired and sleepy then she said "WHOA it's already 1am??" as she looked at her watch. (a/n: guys its a 24 hour mall(WHOA!) lol It's just my ideas so..haaha just enjoy!,I wonder why they never felt sleepy,maybe It's because they were having fun)

"Grandpa maybe worried about me now"

"Okay then I'll drive you home"

"I can walk"

"No it's too dangerous,It's already 1am baka" he said then he dragged her to the parking lot , opened the door of his car and pushed her in then he went to the drivers seat.

"Ouch I can walk you know,you didn't have to drag me and push me in" she complained.

"Tch whatever" he said and drove the car.

Inside the car Mikan fell asleep and it was already 2am.

Finally they were at the gate of Mikan's house . Natsume carried her bridal style and their grandfather opened the gates and said "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" his face was angry and curious.

"TCH,I did nothing to her sir,we were just on a date on a 24 HOUR MALL and thats all" Natsume said still carrying her.

"Hm... okay just lay her down on her bed" Mikan's grandfather said.

Then Natsume went inside her room and laid her in her double bed, Natsume was really sleepy that he can't drive anymore Mikan's grandfather noticed it and said:

"Hmm.. you really look tired young man,you can't drive sleepy,Just go to Mikan's room and sleep beside her,but remember Natsume-san If you ever do something to mikan,YOU'RE DEAD MEAT"

"HAI!" he said then went directly to the brunette's room and slept on her bed ,but before that he was admiring her face.

**NATSUME'S POV**

_"I don't know why I fell for you Mikan, well of course your obviously sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, has goddess-like face, tall,- wait a minute argh,well i better sleep now my princess."_

Then Natsume fell asleep beside her.

When Mikan woke up she saw crimson colored eyes that were staring at her and she said...

* * *

**A/N: **WEWTS chapter 2 ends there,enjoy everyone!I would Update faster If you would review:D!

Well I know I have weird ideas but ahahahaha this is just a fanfic :D so please Review!

Thank you to my cousin Fujiwara Yuri for checking this and helping me with the dresses :D She's really a kind person!! hahahahahaha

-peace out, aIrOfReE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this freaking anime; I'm just a freaking fan

Author's notes: OH SHIT! Sorry guys for the late update I erased chapter 3 just a while ago because it was sloppy and boring. And what happens next was so predictable, but anyways I got 3 reviews wow and I deleted it and it was on the front page (my story) yay! Haha most people don't review and that hurts me a lot well not really but it does so **PLEASE REVIEW **if you want me to update fast and continue the story

Special mention: 1-Moushy-1, the EDITOR (yes one of my best friends… XD)

Editor's Notes: I really edited this in a hurry because we were going out for dinner

Oh God it's assignment day tomorrow! NOOOOOO! I must say boredom has been very active on me in this past few days and what makes me more freakin mad is that my mom doesn't want my friend to let me borrow his PS1. I swear I'm going to go on a rampage if I don't get that FF7!

**WARNING: **Contains OOC and OC's

**My Idiotic Model**

_**-**_

_Airofree_

_-_

_1-Moushy-1 _

_-_

"Hmm.. you really look tired young man, you can't drive when you're sleepy, Just go to Mikan's room and sleep beside her, but remember Natsume-san If you ever do something to Mikan, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"HAI!" he said then went directly to the brunette's room and slept on her bed, but before that he admired her face.

**NATSUME'S POV**

_"I don't know why I fell for you Mikan, well of course your obviously sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, has goddess-like face, tall,- wait a minute argh, I better sleep now my princess."_

Then Natsume fell asleep beside her.

When Mikan woke up she saw crimson colored eyes that were staring at her and she said...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!(Mikan throws a pillow at natsume)"

"Tch Polka you're so noisy you woke me up" Natsume said

"PERVERT!" she shouted.

"Tch whatever"

Mikan walked out of the room to find her grandfather and sees her grandpa watering the plants outside.

Mikan's grandfather ,Ichiro, (A/n:yay! A name finally I'm tired of writing Mikan's grandfather or whatever) was avoiding her because he knew that she was angry

"Grandpa! Why did you let Natsume sleep beside me?! He could've done something to me or whatever!"

"Well he was sleepy…" but before the old man could continue Mikan cut off his sentence.

'ARGHH!!" she said stomping her feet. (E/n: Maybe she should have anger management classes…hmmm)

After Mikan said "Argh" to I think everyone, she went back to the house and saw Natsume eating instant noodles

"You actually eat instant noodles?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah" he replied coolly and calmly"

"So where is the next modeling place?"

"Swimming pool you're gonna were a bikini and stuff like that"

"OH. So I better get ready then"

"Yeah"

After that typical conversation, Mikan got ready and prepared her clothes for their pictorial while Natsume waited for her.

"Ready?" he asked after she got out of the dressing room.

"Yup"

After saying goodbye to her grandfather Mikan went to the car and sat at the backseat, yup you read it right, the **backseat**.

"Oi polka don't you want to sit here in the front seat?"

"I don't want to sit there, you pervert"

"Tch whatever" (E/n: Tch?)

**At the Hyuuga resort **

"C'mon girls wear your swim wear now the pictorial is going to start in 1 hour" announced Anna.

"HAI!" The three girls said in unison.

**Their Attires:**

Mikan wore a Pink bikini which really showed her curves and made her look like a princess

Azuka wore a Blue bikini which made her look just fabulous.

Xiaoyu wore a Yellow bikini which really complemented her skin

Natsume was wearing a Blue shirt with khaki knee length shorts and his hair was messy that made him look extremely hot

NATSUME'S POV

_Oh shit Mikan looks HOT. hubba hubba(a/n: I dunno what it means but it sounds good :D) I want her noowww.. shes so sexy oh god I wanna kiss her right now. (E/n: Oh God what a effin perv….seriously…"I want her now?"…plain ew…and What the F "hubba hubba"?..ugh…...no other comment….)_

End of POV

**Mikans Pov**

_Natsume looks so hot- but wait…..wait he is hot! Argh! Shit I'm falling for him damn it!_

_END OF POV_

The Photographer took a lot of solo shots then after that, a shot with Natsume Hyuuga.

First, was Azuka. Obviously Azuka was really excited, but Natsume was still bored same with Xiaoyu.

The last one was Mikan.

"You look hot" Natsume said not realizing what he just told her.

"What?" Mikan said dumbfounded.

"N-n-not-t-thing" he replied with a wide grin.

**Natsume's POV**

_I was just taking shots with Mikan, but she was so hot I couldn't stop m self so there I kissed her on the lips she was just too irresistible the taste of her strawberry lips on my lips was like heaven her angelic face in front of mine._

END OF POV

FLASH!!

"Oh God" she said surprised by the sudden outburst.

Mikan ran to her dressing room and couldn't believe that Natsume Hyuuga kissed her again! For the second time! She looked at herself on the mirror in deep shock.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in" she said still shocked.

It was Natsume

"Polka I'm … sorry" Natsume apologized (WUAH Natsume saying sorry god too much OOC hahah)

"It's okay"

**BANG!**

Suddenly Anna came in the door disrupting the scene.

"Mikan were not done yet!"

So then, Natsume went out of the room so as Mikan and Anna

Natsume's POV

_God I'm so great. Wait what am I saying? Argh. She was really irresistible she was so close to me so I used that opportunity to get closer with her_

_END OF POV_

While the photographer was taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume, Azuka and Xiaoyu were backstabbing her saying bad things about her.

"She is SUCH a slut! She intentionally wanted to kiss Natsume-sama"(a/n: wtf! Bitccch!) Azuka said.

"Yeah I know all she wants is MONEY and FAME" Xiaoyu said

They said all kinds of malicious things that they could say about her which is not true.

**To Be Continued**

E/N: Oh Yeah! No Author Notes but there's an Editor's Note! Oh Yeah! Moushy on SOLO. HAHA! I just finished my editing on this chapter. Oh man! I did a lot of editing in this shit. Well ta-ta for now little people who I soon shall be killing because of my rampage that I am going to be going on since I didn't get my PS1 or FF7 today!

a/N: HAHAHA there IS an authors note but anyways thanks for reading! . PLUS you think this is shit ? shit? yeah SHIT oh shit gotta go :D haha

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEAASE!!**


End file.
